


Aquamarine and Tanzanite

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Bones, Doctor Eren, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia leader levi, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 7: Mafia AUA continuation of day 1: Medical AU. Several years on Levi had inherited his uncle's mafia and Eren has his degree. But date night never moves smoothly for these two.





	Aquamarine and Tanzanite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Sorry it's so late but I had Pride today! This is a continuation from the medical AU, but can be read without it! Thank you for your comments and kudos^^

Levi leaned against the brick wall at the meeting point in the park. He looked relaxed to the untrained eye but he was tense. He knew it was a silly idea to meet this low class drug boss alone, which was the reason Erwin and he had come up with a plan. His eyes moved to where he could see Gunter, Erd, Ouro and Petra in wait. Each were equipped with a gun and other weapons, as well as night vision equipment. He had heard from a few informers that the boss wouldn’t be alone, even though that’s what they agreed.

Levi had his usual gun hidden in the waistband, a smart suit jacket covering it. He didn’t usually dress up for his clients, especially ones so low on the pecking order but he had a date with Eren straight after this. Meet the guy, threaten him out of Levi’s territory. Anything goes bad then his squad would take out any of his lackeys and Levi would sort this guy out. Opening his phone he noticed the time, realising Eren would probably be in the shower at this point. He sent off a quick message to Eren that he was sorting out business and won’t be late.

It had been 7 years since Hanji had asked Eren out for Levi. He almost denied it, till he realised Eren had said yes. They had been dating since. Eren had graduated with a degree in medicine, using his inheritance from his father’s passing to create his own private clinic. Levi had ended up inheriting his Uncle Kenny’s illegal business and contacts even with all his threats of giving it to some relative Levi had never heard of. Eren had nicknamed it his Minor Mafia when he first heard. Levi didn’t want to base their relationship on lies. That had happen with his parents, and the reason why they never speak to each other. He confessed that the roots of his uncle’s business spread half way across the globe and definitely were growing. Not exactly minor.

It crushed him to see Eren’s face so emotionless, as he could hear the gears turning in his head. Eren had not spoken or seen him for a week after, which caused Levi to end up a drunken mess on his lounge. He came to conciousness in his bed, with some aspirin and water held by a certain tanned doctor.

Eren had yelled at him when he saw the extent of his drinking, threatening to never talk to him again if he dared put his body in such harm’s way. Levi yelled as much as he could back, saying he already wasn’t talking to him. After finally calming down to a talk, Eren admitted he was thinking about breaking up which terrified Levi but decided if Levi can get this mafia under control and to agree with Eren’s terms.

He was brought back to his senses by his phone vibrating. Instead of a message from Eren, it was a message from the boss. Nile Dok. With a grimace he gave a subtle nod that signalled to the others to become silent.

He heard him before he saw him. He walked confidently, a slight sway in his walk that came from cockiness at this point Levi knew his informant had been correct.

“So this is Kenny’s prodigy. Nothing but a child.” Nile said when he was a couple of meters away. He looked quite smart for a low class boss, but to Levi’s trained eyes, he zoomed in on a holster hidden away under his arms. Armed.

“I might be short but I can easily burn your tiny weak web of drug sellers.” Levi simply replied, pushing away from the wall and taking a few steps towards him.

“I see my plan worked. Move into your web and just wait for the spider to appear.”

“You could have just asked to see me? A lot of the other bosses have. We came to agreements. But part of me feels like we’re not about to make one.”

Nile frowned before smirking, crossing his arm and attempting to make it obvious of his gun. Levi simply looked bored at him.

“I didn’t come here to make agreement, I came to tell you to give up Kenny’s pride and joy. You’ll just run it into the ground.”

“And if I say no?”

Nile just laughed, throwing his head back which Levi just raised his eyebrow at. Nile raised his hand, clicking his finger. Silence. He clicked a few more times. Levi just crossed his arms, a smirk crossing his face.

“What’s up? Your plan not going exactly well?”

Nile’s face grew furious, his hand reaching for the gun he had kept presenting. However Levi was faster. With a grab of the wrist, he shifted to slightly behind. He placed his other hand on the elbow of the same arm and jab it forward, feeling the joint give out with a satisfying crack. The howl that Nile gave out was less satisfying, attracting too much attention.

“I might not be able to touch you easily but your little boyfriend is pretty vulnerable in that clinic of his.” Nile sneered at him, saliva dripping disgustingly from his yelling. Levi could feel something ugly brewing from his heart. From how fast Nile’s face dropped, he could tell he had reached the point of no return. The only thing the rung in his head was protect Eren.

He clenched down on the elbow, causing Nile to call out again to deaf ears. Levi slowly pulled to wrist backward, feeling the resistance of the muscle and tendon. Nile’s good arm reached for the gun, but Levi was quicker. Snatching and flinging the gun far away. At this moment Nile seemed to release the deep shit he had just gotten himself into. This was the nephew of Kenny Ackerman, leader of one of the steadfast mafia groups, and son of Kuchel Ackerman, the woman who was nicknamed ‘The She-Wolf’.

The feeling of dread trickled down his throat, as he slowly glanced up at Levi. Levi didn’t wear the grin of his uncle, nor the red hot fury of his mother. His gaze was like a knife edge, his lips set thin like he was thinking. But it changed once Nile looked at his. Levi’s eyes widened, the pupil dilating as his knee lashed out into Nile’s temple.

He released the hair as his knee collided, watching Nile be throw to the side. Levi didn’t leave time for him to grab his bearings. This guy was a threat to Eren. And he wouldn’t allow threats to remain. He lashed his foot out again, catching the side of Nile’s face with the arch of his foot. At this point the rest mist remained, but every kick and stomp was calculated.  One to confuse then a few more to deliver his meaning.

Nile didn’t even try to get up. His fingers twitching threw the pain. Levi grimaced at the blood on his boot, but with how much of a disaster Nile’s face was he couldn’t really complain.

 “Listen to me you bastard. Tell all your lackeys to get the fuck out of my territory, and tell all the flies that this spider will eat them alive if I see them. And if you dare come within 30 miles of my little boyfriend, I will castrate you then cut you open, neck to naple.”

Levi didn’t listen to the reply, beginning to walk away. As he reached the treeline, Petra appeared from the darkness. She was dressed in full black, her gun safe the holster. She still had her night vision over one eye.

“We’re almost finished clearing out his men. However, you’re twenty minutes late to your dinner with Eren.”

Fuck.

Levi began to run towards the entrance to the park. He struggled to get his jacket off to get his holster off. While he was struggling he didn’t notice a hole in the old path, his foot going straight into it. He felt it go over, then a crack. Pain shot up the leg, burning like a thousand hot needle piecing the flesh around the ankle. He collapsed on the path in front of the hole, giving out a cry.

He gritted his teeth as he pulled his leg from the hole, as much as his whole being just wanted to remain still. Petra had obviously heard his cry, as she came rushing with the others. All looked shocked, Petra snapping out first and moved towards him.

“Shit. Erd, call the car to come right up to the entrance. Guther and Ouro, grab the arm either side. I think Levi will want some dignity left.” Petra commanded, each one jumping to what she said. Ouro grabbed his left arm, Guther his right. Erd was immediately on the phone.

Just what he fucking he needed. He kept gritting his teeth as he hopped towards the entrance with help. Eren wasn’t going to forgive him for this. He’d never believe that he did running. He would blame the meeting. Fuck. Eren would kill him.

“Boss, you’re scaring everyone with that glare. Eren will forgive you.” Petra comforted him as she walked ahead of them with a torch.

Levi didn’t say anything. He knew she was probably right, but he was terrified of Eren leaving him. He knew his fact was contoured in pain, but he let the others think it was about his ankle rather than the idea of Eren leaving him.

“Boss I’ve phoned Eren as well. Told him you’ve broken your ankle running through the park. He sounded frantic, he said for Hanji to sort you out because he doesn’t know how long it’ll take him to get home. Keep the leg steady, no weight and wrap some ice in some cloth then put it on the ankle. No drink or food. I’ve call Hanji as well.”

Well at least he knew Eren wasn’t overly angry, not enough not to come home. The sleek black Mercedes was parked, the door already open for Levi. They carefully manoeuvred him into the back seat.

“Erd, Ouro and Gunther. You stay and make sure there not a single hair of evidence, remember to pick up Nile’s gun and jet wash the blood on the wall. Petra, get in here. I’ll need you to control Hanji.” All of them nodded, Petra walking to the front seat and the other closing the back door and disappearing off.

 

 

Levi sat straight up, wincing slightly at the numbness in his leg. He looked at the three faces in front of him. He vaguely recognised them, but he felt like his brain had short circuited and wasn’t coming back online very soon.

“He looks like a fucking meerkat.” Glasses and ponytail cackled, another women with short black hair sending her a glare that glasses just ignored. The other person moved much closer, grabbing Levi’s hand up in both of his.

Levi swallowed as he stared into the face, a pair of bright ocean eyes staring right into his. He could feel sweat collecting on the back of his neck as the beauty’s lips began to move.

“Are you okay Levi?”

Levi. Yes. This was Eren, my sister Mikasa and Hanji. His head was still fuzzy, but now he knew where he was he relaxed back down onto his bed. He reached his hand up, noticing the wire attached to a device on his finger and rubbed his eyes.

“What the fuck happened? What the fuck did Hanji give me?” Levi croaked, his throat dry. Eren instantly was up, grabbing the cool bottle of water and placed it to Levi’s lips.

“Small sips” Eren muttered gently, holding it so Levi couldn’t do anything other than small sips. Eren moved the drink away from his lip, Levi nodding and Eren responding with a kind smile.

“You had a meeting, was late to a date with your cute boyfriend here, ran like an idiot and went over on your ankle in a pot hole. And it was my new drug, knocks you unconscious and numbs the pain all in one. Looks like it causes a small temporary memory loss” Hanji explained, moving to insert a syringe into the cannula. After a few seconds Levi felt much more aware, taking in his own room. He was back home.

Mikasa was sat on the chair near his bed, Hanji packing away her bag and Eren still hanging over him still. At this point Levi’s stomach decided to make itself known, releasing a low grumble. He realised he hadn’t eaten since lunch, and according to the clock on his bedside table it was now eleven at night.

Levi rolled his eyes at his body, while Eren covered his mouth as he released a giggle. The noise felt calming the Levi, and the way a sparkle filled Eren’s eyes made him forgive his stomach.

“I brought some food from the restaurant but it’s only something light for you. Ham sandwich for you?” Eren asked, standing up straight with a giggle still pulling on his lips gently. Levi nodded, Hanji leaving with Eren.

“When you going to ask him to marry you?” Mikasa asked, her eyes fixed on Levi’s face. Straight to the point as usual. Levi frowned, turning to her. She didn’t back down, instead moved closer. When it seemed obvious that he wasn’t going to answer she continued.

“I hope you do intend to marry him. Both of us have seen how he looks when there’s a wedding on the television or if there is one at the local church.”

Levi chewed his bottom lip, looking off to the side. He knew what she was talking about. Many a time Eren would stop mid-sentence if there was a couple entering or leaving the church, whether in the flesh or through a screen. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to marry Eren. Whenever Mikasa mentioned it he could imagine Eren in a pure white suit, silver tie. His heart always threatened to beat out of his chest.

Like at this moment, and being hooked up to a machine that measured his pulse as it soon skyrocketed. Levi glared the traitorous thing, while Mikasa just laughed.

“You know why I can’t. A low life drug thug decided it was alright to threaten Eren, I know he wouldn’t dare. But what if one of the other mafia leaders thought to send me a message. I know we have plans to prevent it, but there’s always a risk of Eren getting hurt because of me.” Levi explained, running his hand down his face. His heart had sped up again, his stomach beginning to ache at the thought. If Eren even got a scratch due to Levi, Levi couldn’t live with himself.

“I know. But Eren knows the risk, I tried for a year to tell him to leave you alone and you were bad news. Don’t give me that look, you know it as well as I do.” Mikasa quipped, ignoring the narrowing of Levi’s eyes.

“There’s a ring in the local jewellery shop near Eren’s practice. He admires it every time he goes past. Silver, aquamarine centre with small Tanzanite pieces around it. Go buy it, so instead of admiring it through glass he can admire it on his finger.” Mikasa continued, crossing her arms. Levi sighed. He knew the ring, Eren had stopped every time they went past to admire it.

“I know. But it’s not the right time”

“What’s not the right time?” Eren asked as he entered the room, holding a tray with a ham sandwich on and some crisps.

“To extend the roots into the Black Dragons territory. Not till we’ve got them completely sussed out.” Levi said quickly, maybe too quickly as Eren’s brow drew together like he hadn’t bought what Levi was saying. If he did doubt Levi he didn’t say anything.

He placed the tray on Levi’s thighs before moving to sit in on the edge of his bed, opposite to Mikasa.

“Anyway, now I know my brother’s not going to die anytime soon and in the good hands, I’ll see you later. I take it you won’t be back tonight.” The last bit was said to Eren, who nodded at her. She left the two on their own.

“You made me scared Levi. I thought the meeting had gone wrong and you were shot or something when you were late then a phone call from Erd!” Eren exclaimed.

“I know. I’m sorry Eren.”

“I must have looked a complete idiot running out of the restaurant.”

 “And” Eren continued “I guess I can’t wait much longer. I wanted it to be romantic. At the restaurant I had booked a booth, champagne and red roses. Cheesy but I know your guilty pleasure.” Eren chuckled, Levi blushing a little. It was a little known fact that Levi was a sucker for cliché romantic gestures, Eren always taking advantage of this knowledge.

Eren ruffled around his pocket, before drawing out a small black box. He passed it into Levi’s hands, smiling gently at him. A blush filled his cheek.

Levi sat speechless, running his thumb over the velvet covering. He carefully opened the box, revealing the same ring Eren admired more or less every day.

“I know you’ve always avoided the idea of marriage because you’re worried I’ll be a target. But we only get one shot at life, and we are going to die eventually. I might as well enjoy it with the man I love.” Eren confessed, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“So Levi Ackerman, Leader of The Wings will you do me the honour of being my husband?” He said confidently, looking into Levi’s eyes.

“Of course Doctor Eren Yeager.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
